charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fflur Hopkins
:: "I would rather die than let anyone touch my family. And I do not care about what spells I have to make in order to protect them, nor do I care about what to do to keep them safe. Name your price." ::: - Fflur to Yarrow Macnair in Foot In The Grave Background Childhood Fflur was born into a huge family, with five older siblings and a sister that only three years into Fflur's life gave her a nephew to look after as well. However, in the case of her first many nieces and nephews, Fflur is of the believe that they are her siblings, another child of her mother and father. The smuggling family looks after one another, but it does not stop Cerys from bringing home questionable types. When Fflur is eight years old, one of these men wanted to go too far with Fflur, which led to her showing magic and being moved from the family home to live with her oldest brother. She has been living with him ever since, except when she has been at Hogwarts. 1882 In the beginning of her fourth year at Hogwarts, Fflur realizes that she needs to find someone to help her with her classes or she will fail. This realization made her contact Yarrow Macnair, another fourth year Slytherin, and despite her attempt to keep him on a distance, in fear of ending up adding additional mouths to the family to eat, she felt the need to get her schoolwork more than she feat the fear of the future. Things escalated from there, making Fflur slowly fall in love with the charming and confident young Yarrow Macnair. One thing led to another and before long the two of them created a friendship, a friendship that was hard to pinpoint and explain. Fflur's emotions confuses her a lot, but she tries to keep them in control, by keeping the time limited, and simply avoid being alone with Yarrow. 1883 In the beginning of the year, while the Slythering common room is flooded, Fflur find herself wandering in the halls and stumbles upon a secret room she has never seen before. During the floor of the room, she manages to drink Yarrow Macnair drunk. This triggers a whole series of events that leads to Fflur trying to avoid Yarrow as much as possible, while at the same time finding him interesting and handsome. During the summer, she is caught kissing heavily in a newly dug grave with Yarrow, turning their already complicated relation even more complicated. At the end of the summer, Fflur receives strange letters, threatening to make her look like a prostitute. Not wanting to risk anything, she agrees to do as she is told, in the future by the person who sent the letters. Starting at her fifth year, Fflur can feel the stress from being in the last year before her OWL's. She doubts that she will get very good grades in her exam, no matter how hard she may try. She continues the rather confusing meatings with Yarrow Macnair from time to time. Until the end of the year, nothing changed, but as she is being forced to have sex with Yarrow Macnair, she looses her virginity to him. 1884 Fflur has just gotten out from a fear of a pregnancy, having gone to extremes in the wish to not be pregnant and give the family another mouth to feed. Even going as far as promising to never talk with Yarrow Macnair ever again. Because of this scare, she is being pranked by some people. After receiving her O.W.Ls, almost all of them with a failing grade Fflur is being thrown out by her brother and has to live on the streets for a while, until she luckily gets hired as a house-maid by a middle-class family. Appearence The tanned skin of Fflur shows that she is of a family that is used to being out in the sun during most of the day. Fflur has with her dark brown hair with large curls, a rather sweet looking nature, but her height and thin build also shows that she has tried to starve. With the many children in the family she wears hand-me-downs all the time Personality A protective person, Fflur looks after her family first and foremost, herself second. She is willing to do anything to keep her family safe, something that she keeps close in mind whenever she is in trouble. Despite this, then she has a questionable ability to always get herself into more trouble than she can deal with, but she tries to keep her family out of it as much as possible, simply because she does not want to make her family suffer for her mistakes. Notable Relations Yarrow Macnair The only person outside the family that has gotten to touch Fflur's heart. Despite their former ups and downs, then Fflur found herself in love with him. Category:Characters